Originals, The/Season 2
Season Two of The Originals aired on the CW Network from October 6th, 2014 to May 11th, 2015, spanning a total of twenty-two episodes. The series was created by Julie Plec and produced by Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with My So-Called Company, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. This season sees a slightly altered cast lineup from season one, with most of the main actors returning to reprise their respective roles. Joseph Morgan returns as Niklaus Mikaelson with Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson, Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall, Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard, Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell, Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire. Season one actresses Claire Holt and Daniella Pineda depart the series and actor Yusuf Gatewood, who was a recurring guest star from season one joins the main cast for season two. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Julie Plec - Creator; Executive producer * Diane Ademu-John - Executive producer * Lance Anderson - Executive producer * Leslie Morgenstein - Executive producer * Matt Hastings - Executive producer * Michael Narducci - Executive producer * Bonnie Weis - Producer * James Thompson - Producer * Douglas S. Ornstein - Co-producer * Michelle Paradise - Co-producer * Christopher Hollier - Supervising producer Directors * Bethany Rooney * Chris Grismer * David Straiton * Dermott Downs * Jeffrey Hunt * Jesse Warn * Kellie Cyrus * Lance Anderson * Leslie Libman * Matt Hastings * Michael Allowitz * Michael Robison * Rob Hardy * Sylvain White Writers * Ashley Lyle * Bart Nickerson * Carina Adly MacKenzie * Charlie Charbonneau * Christopher Hollier * Declan De Barra * Diane Ademu-John * Julie Plec * Kyle Arrington * Marguerite MacIntyre * Michael Narducci * Michael Russo * Michelle Paradise Notes & Trivia * "Originals/Season 2" and "The Originals/Season 2" both redirect to this page. * Co-producer James L. Thompson, III is credited as James Thompson in this season. * Director and co-executive producer Matthew Hastings is also credited as Matt Hastings in this season. * Director Michael A. Allowitz is credited as Michael Allowitz in this season. * Director Jeffrey G. Hunt is credited as Jeffrey Hunt in this season. * Douglas S. Ornstein joins the production crew of The Originals with season two as a co-producer. * Bonnie Weis joins the production crew of The Originals with season two as a producer. Home video * Originals: The Complete Second Season :* Originals: The Complete Second Season/DVD :* Originals: The Complete Second Season/Blu-ray See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Julie Plec Category:Diane Ademu-John Category:Lance Anderson Category:Leslie Morgenstein Category:Matthew Hastings Category:Michael Narducci Category:Bonnie Weis Category:James L. Thompson, III Category:Douglas S. Ornstein Category:Michelle Paradise Category:Christopher Hollier Category:Bethany Rooney Category:Chris Grismer Category:David Straiton Category:Dermott Downs Category:Jeffrey G. Hunt Category:Jesse Warn Category:Kellie Cyrus Category:Lance Anderson Category:Leslie Libman Category:Michael A. Allowitz Category:Michael Robison Category:Rob Hardy Category:Sylvain White Category:Ashley Lyle Category:Bart Nickerson Category:Carina Adly MacKenzie Category:Charlie Charbonneau Category:Christopher Hollier Category:Declan De Barra Category:Kyle Arrington Category:Marguerite MacIntyre Category:Michael Russo Category:Joseph Morgan Category:Daniel Gillies Category:Phoebe Tonkin Category:Charles Michael Davis Category:Leah Pipes Category:Danielle Campbell Category:Yusuf Gatewood Category:Sebastian Roche Category:Colin Woodell Category:Daniel Sharman Category:Debra Mooney Category:Maisie Richardson-Sellers Category:Natalie Dreyfuss Category:Nathan Parsons Category:Nathaniel Buzolic Category:Nina Dobrev Category:Nishi Munshi Category:Riley Voelkel Category:Sonja Sohn Category:Steven Krueger